50 themes of fem Harry
by SoraKyo93
Summary: One's an artist; the other's a masochist. They live in different universes! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: This is based on two new stories I've dreamed up! Both are fem!Harry from birth, but only cuz...idk...anyway, one story is where Harriet "Harry" Potter is a painter and paints for money while living with the Dursley's. She earns money to get a bus ticket, but Sirius (he's gonna live, but not adopt her...possibly), Lupin, and for some reason Snape come fetch her for Hogwarts, she shows them she is very tomboyish and can take a punch and keep on rolling!**_

_**Doombour: Hoorah!**_

_**Me: :D Now, Hailey Potter ( i know but...) had been in an accident when she was 4 which caused her nerves to stop sending messages to her brain. Now, she cannot feel. She is depressive and mean, but can be sweet at times. When Snape had said she's "just another Potter" she glared at him and stated "I don't know how to do pottery, but I sure as Hell ain't no one's puppet." **_

_**Doombour: Oooh!**_

_**Me: So...the 50 themes will be from both universes and seperated with a space. I'll do 10 at a time until we reach 50 or until nobody likes it anymore. So...BEGIN!**_

**1. Music**

Ever since Harry had started her painting job, she had her radio tuned to country and yanked up high. It was an unusual day you didn't see the black ponytail swishing to the beat, a soft voice lilting ever so slightly, her paintbrush flying across the canvas. Music was her love, and painting, her passion.

Hailey couldn't remember the last time she had heard music without it echoing. The hospital at night was too quiet, and in the mornings she couldn't because she had tests, so many tests. When insomnia struck, she sat upon the roof, paying no mind to the rocks probably digging in her thighs, singing ever so slightly, "I am on top of the roof, now I fall~ I never see the sunlight, let me down~"

**2. Freedom**

For Harry, freedom meant her paintings, her sculptures, her music. She could dance in the gardens of her clients, and feel the wind. Freedom meant a bus ride out of town forever.

For Hailey, freedom meant finally feeling rain on her skin, getting burnt by the sun, shivering in the cold. Freedom meant getting out of the hospital.

**3. Bound**

Harry felt bound at home, with her Aunt criticizing every little move, her Uncle slapping her harshly if an error was made, her cousin ignoring her. Mostly, she felt bound in her little cupboard, where she could hardly breathe.

Hailey felt bound in her bed. It just encouraged people to feel pity, the doctor to run tests, the nurses asking if she was ok every minute. Mostly, she felt bound when she stared at the rain pounding on her window, knowing she could never feel rain nor cry like the clouds.

**4. Friends**

Harry's one true friend consisted of Max, a neighborhood kid who suffered abuse at the hands of his father, who loved his mother more than anything. She paid him after each and every one of her paintings, even though he sometimes refused. He also brought her food, which brought him up even more in her book.

Hailey's friends were the ones she had met at 4, the ones to suffer a similar fate at the hands of the people who made her not-feel. There was Rin and Sin, the twins. Sin had been the eldest, therefore the more protective, but she had fallen into a coma after the incident, and Rin was now protective while Sin, who had woken up after a month, had fallen into a submissive position of a more girly girl. Rin cut her hair whiled Sin had braided hers. Jakob was her buddy, her brother. He had a very bad hit on the head; now he can't remember anything past that day, but they are still friends, even if Hailey notices how Jakob looks at Sin, and how Rin growls at Jakob when he does.

**5. First Meetings**

When Harry had first met Snape, Sirius and Remus, she had mistaken them for Max, and had called out, "You brought the Cream Paint, right?" When Remus had said, "No ma'am." she had tripped over a can of her last blue paint. Snape quirked his lip while Sirius outright laughed. Her green eyes filled with tears at tripping, but she smiled anyway.

When Hailey first met Snape, she had ran smack into him. He had said "Stupid girl." She shot back "At least I'm not standing in the middle of the hallway like a bat out of a f'ing cave!" She ran off before she saw him glance at her green eyes and scar.

**6. Pets**

Harry had walked out of the wand shop, happy but curious. Her wand had given her own scar? She forgot all about it when she saw the snow-white owl Sirius held, his eyes glinting in joy like her own. "Oh my gosh! You guys! You'll have to keep her cause the Dursley's won't let me keep her, but she's so pretty!"

Hailey walked out of the wand shop, looking at her wand. Maybe Snape would explain it all later. She looked up as she noticed an owlery. He noticed her gaze and sighed. "You are allowed ONE owl, toad or cat." When she bought the snowy owl and named her Hedwig, she looked at him. "This is my first pet. How do I take care of her?"

**7. Snow**

Harry glanced up from her homework with Luna. Luna sighed. "Isn't the snow pretty?" Harry huffed. She had loved painting snow crystals, but they were so hard to catch. When Luna turned up the next day covered in snow, showing Harry a perfect crystal, Harry cried. No one had given her such a gift...ever.

Hailey stood as the snow fell around her. She couldn't feel it, but it was nice to be out here...alone. Draco marched up to her and said, "Hailey." Hailey hummed. "You know...you'll catch a cold." Hailey shrugged. Even though she had the flu the next week, it was worth it...to see the snow.

**8. Heart**

Harry had made a painting of a heart once. It had a lenght of rose thorns around it, as if a barrier, with it's reflection in a pool of water of itself but no rose thorns. Above the heart, she wrote her favorite saying: "We don't build barriers to keep other's out; we build them to see who cares enough to break them down.

Hailey knew how a heart worked; all those years in a hospital taught her nursing skills. 4 chambers; routes of veins; CPR; but they never teach you that when you see someone you had once trusted turn their back on you, it would break so badly and completly that no tape could put it back together.

**9. Flight**

Harry laughed as she flew through the wind, her hair flowing behind her. She never felt so free! Quidditch was good for this much, she thought!

Hailey glanced up as Draco caught the snitch, her classmates cheering. How could something so simple be so...fun to them?

**10. Pain**

Harry hated pain. She sometimes had a broken leg thanks to Uncle Vernon, or a broken Left Arm, but he would never touch her drawing arm. Still, pain shot through her body like a bolt of lightning. How could Masochists love this, she thought as she popped her shoulder back in place.

Hailey loved pain. She couldn't feel it, but knew it had to hurt. She's tried suicide before, never succeeded. She pushed a nail through her foot; she left bloody footprints through the hospital. She tried to fly off the roof. Now she knows it was the magic healing her; not her will to heal. She hated that; why wouldn't they just let her die?

_**Me: Ok, so...well...so far?**_

_**Doombour: Review!**_

_**Me: Review and here's a quiz!**_

_**Which House is Harry in and which House is Hailey in? If you see the hints I've left you, then you should get it! If you get it right I'll...write anything you want! Like, a theme or a short story, k?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Ok so Evci got Hailey right, so Evci, just PM me and I'll get to work on your theme/short story!**_

_**Doombour: (grin)**_

_**Me: -_-' Anyway...um, please don't do anything um, too adult. Ok! So this chapter will be about first year, so.**_

_**Disclaimer: No own**_

_**P.S. I GOT NEW GLASSES! :D**_

**11. Meetings***

Harry huffed as she hopped on the small stool for Madame Milkin(sp?). She hated being sized up, because she usually was too small for most clothes. She popped her head up at a tender "Hello". She met a very blonde-haired girl. She cocked her head to the side. "Um, hello." The girl smiled. "The Snorkelhumps* seem to love you." Harry stared for a solid minute, before squealing with a weird look on her face. "Will you describe them for me? I would LOVE to draw them!" The girl sighed a dreamy sigh and started to describe the beautiful creatures.

Hailey stood stock-still on the stool, blocking everyone, even the lady, out of her mind. She hated being poked and prodded. When she left, she let out a long-suffering sigh. "Finally." She snapped her head up when she heard "What house are you gonna be in?" He was a platinum blonde boy with grey stormy eyes. She blinked. "I dunno. I just learned all this existed. Mind telling me what they are?" When he started an in-depth conversation, she groaned. Not another Jakob!

**12. Sorting**

Harry's name was called and everyone started whispering. She shivered; they were doing it again! She looked over where Luna sat with the other Ravenclaws. Luna gave her a thumb's up. She nodded. When the hat began analyzing her, she blushed a little. This was so INVASIVE! "You know...you're very intelligent." She thought back, "Thank you, sir." The hat whispered to her, "It seems you aren't told that enough. I see you've met someone who has, though. Let's let you meet her...in RAVENCLAW!" She hugged Luna when she got to the table, Luna telling about the time she had a bet with several Yomies*.

Hailey ignored all of them when they started that up. She had much worse than whispering. The hat was placed upon her head. The hat whispered, "Well now, why think so seriously?" She thought back, "The only way to see the world is to see reality...besides, I tend to think that reality is better than fantasy. Dreams are just dreams until you make them come true." The hat 'hummed'. She questioned, secretly, how he was able to do that. "Well then, we must give you a little...initiative, shall we? To...make them come true?" Hailey shrugged. Whatever. "SLYTHERIN!" She walked over in the silence, sat next to Draco who grinned at her, and said very loudly, "I swear, if I didn't know better, I would think people were staring at me." When she turned around they all turned back to the sorting. Draco leaned over. "They were."

**13. First Fight (had to!)**

Harry grunted as the unknown assailant pushed her down. "Stupid girl!" He spat at her, which she rolled away from. When she looked up, it was Marcus Flint, that Slytherin Captain. Obviously he was pissed that her team had won against him. He threw a punch as Snape came around the corner. He was about to scold Marcus, that is, until Hailey caught the fist. It was like slow motion. She slid underneath his arm, twisting it backwards until he was folded downards. His arm was making popping noises. She pushed Marcus in Snape's direction. "Teach him some manners, _sir._ I don't believe you want to redo Quidditch try-outs?"

Hailey was flat on her back. Some boys from the Griffyndor House had believed she would be the next Dark Lord or something equally hi-fucking-larious. She knew her eye was black from popped blood cells. The eldest boy, or what she guessed was oldest, was named Seamus. He pulled her up by her collar. He growled, "Stupid girl. Don't think you will be the Dark Lord's protege!" She blinked slowly; it unnerved him. She could tell. She spoke slowly and with ease. Professor McGonnagel (Sp?) came around the corner as she said this: "I do not care about this war. If you find it within you to bully a small girl, go ahead. But know this: I have killed*." He pulled his fist back, ignoring McGonnagel's "Mr. Finnagen!". Hailey caught it and snapped his wrist. He howled in pain on the ground. Hailey walked back to her common room.

**14. Halloween**

Harry had been eating pleasently, or as pleasently as she could. She had overheard Ron Weasley insulting that nice girl, Hermione Granger. She couldn't get it out of her mind. Luna turned to her. "You better go see her. She's in the water well with snakes." Harry nodded. She knew Luna well enought to understand her sayings. When she got to the bathroom in the dungeons, she hadn't known that while helping cheer Hermione up, a Mountain Troll would bust through. She hadn't known either, that she had a tube of yellow paint in her pocket until she felt it when she pulled her wand out. So, she squirted the lethal paint in the Troll's mouth. When Hermione asked her later how she knew it would kill him, after the Professor's had realeased them, she told Hermione, "Well, yellow's toxic, it's got lead in it. Only kills if swallowed!"

Hailey had been in the girl's bathroom for an hour now. No, her feelings weren't hurt. Maybe a little...okay a lot. That stupid insensitive Git Seamus had said that if all she did was laze about in a hospital all day, she shouldn't be tired at all. He didn't know that if you stayed in bed for more than a week, your muscles tire at any sort of work. When she explained it to him, he said she can't feel it anyway, what's the point? It hurt her. When the Troll came in, along with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, she had never felt more wanted. But she just told them that "You put yourselves in danger for me? Idiots." She loved the hug they gave her anyway.

**15. Christmas**

Harry had never had Christmas; the Dursley's hated her, why should she get gifts? But when she came downstairs with Luna and saw the gifts from Sirius, Remus, and even Severus, she teared up a little. When Luna had given her a new paint/crafting kit and a knife to do woodwork, she bawled like a baby.

Hailey never had any need for Christmas. Jakob had always given her a book, and Rin and Sin gave her a toy or doll. Nurse Maxwell gave her 5 dollars every birthday and Christmas. When Draco gave her a ribbon with her name in beautiful gold letters on the top, Blaise gave her sweets, and Pansy gave her make-up, promising to teach her to put it on, she had blinked, and whispered "Thanks...I guess..." She blushed so red that it seemed like she had burned it. Someday, she'll repay them.

**16. The Sorcerer's Stone part 1**

Harry had known that finding out what was beneath the HellHound would be tough. When Luna approached her with a book as thick as her, with other books surrounding her, she faceplanted into the desk.

Hailey squeezed past the restricted section after hours. It didn't help when the invisible robe of awesomeness, as Blaise calls it, caught on the edge of the shelf. It REALLY didn't help when Draco, who had followed her, found her in the comprimising position of having the robe tangled around her feet, colorful words exiting her mouth.

**17. Quirrel**

Harry had found her passion: scaring Quirrel out of his turban. She had taken to painting horrifying scenes and placing them around the castle. When Snape found and reprimanded her, it didn't take an idiot to notice he had been smirking all the while...that, and he slipped her some caramel for doing it*.

Hailey pretended to be a ninja that fateful day. She crossed silently across the hallways, ignoring Draco's questioning looks, Blaise's silent laughter, and Pansy's following. She jogged outside, and hide behind the tree. Pansy huffed behind. "What..are...we...doing?" Hailey pulled her finger up in the "SHH!" gesture. She pointed at Professor Quirrel. Pansy looked confused as ever. Hailey crept up behind Quirrel, and...pulled on his turban! Quirrel squealed like a woman and ran with one inch of it unwrapped. Hailey blinked. "Well...no fun!" She trudged back in, telling Pansy that she had wanted to know what Quirrel had hidden underneath his Turban.

**18. Valentine's Day**

Harry had never received a Valentine before. She and Max had an understanding that neither would love one another because they would feel too obliged to each other to actually feel love. They didn't like all that junk anyway. So, when Valentine's rolled around, she had been genuially surprised when first Sirius, then Remus and even Severus gave her Valentine cards. She was very touched though when Luna gave her a box of what she called "Magical Underwater Crunchies." She gave her the biggest hug and a new pink ribbon for her hair. Luna used it for a belt.

Hailey hated Valentine's. At the Hospital, it would be red and pink. Ugh! She loathed those colors. She noticed Pansy decked all in pink, hoping to get the attention of some boy she had been hanging around with. Blaise...looked embarressed. Draco...was approaching her with a box. She stopped him. "I want no part of this...season." Draco shrugged. "I heard you loved caramels so-" She stuffed four in her mouth before Draco finished his sentence. He nodded and left.

**19. The Sorcerer's Stone**

Harry breathed heavily as she faced Voldemort. He said wicked, vile things, then pushed her against the Mirror of Erised. She saw herself wink, then put the stone in her pocket. She told him "I see...Sirius, Remus, Luna. We're all...happy. Playing at the park." He knew she lied and tossed her to the side. The next thing she knows, she's in the hospital wing, Luna at her side, her eyes wide and red. Luna sniffed heavily. "Oh, Harry, darling. I thought old Muffympkin* got you."

Hailey blinked at her own reflection. Voldemort hissed, "What do you see child?" She growled slightly. "I see you, bleeding and dead." She flipped him over her shoulder then smashed his skull into the ground. Unfortunatly, his soul escaped, attacking Hailey. She woke in the Hospital Wing to Dumbledore. "Hello, sir." He smiled. "Hello dear. Did you have fun?" She smiled menancingly. "More fun than I've had lately."

**20. End Of Semester**

Harry sniffed. She didn't want to leave. She hated the Dursley's. As Luna hugged her and promised to write, she thought, 'Maybe I'll draw my new friends.'

Hailey sighed as the train rolled on. Draco fell asleep, drooling, Blaise and Pansy propped against each other. She smiled. They would owl her later.

_**Me: YAY!**_

_**Doombour: Review?**_

_***I thought they would meet their future friends here don't ya know?**_

_**Snorkelhumps: Pink, lovely creatures drawn to artists and creators of sculptures.**_

_**Yomies: Gambling creatures that ALWAYS lose**_

_**If you want to know THAT story, then review and I'll add a short break story, along with a story for Harry**_

_**Snape was suspicious of Quirrel remember? **_

_**Mallympkin: The small mouse in Alice in Wonderland, but in this case, Voldemort. B/c he's got white skin and annoys many people.**_


End file.
